


You could just...

by Pichitinha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Makeout Session, Romance, Sexy Times, there is no actual sex scene but there's foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Artemis tend to turn anything into a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could just...

To say that Artemis Crock and Wally West started their relationship with the wrong foot is an understatement. Not their _romantic_  relationship, no. That had happened after a  _lot_  of theirs problems had been solved. But their first meeting and the months after that…  _well_.  
  
To be fair that just happened because of bad timing. If Wally had not just gotten out of the first day of school and embarrassed himself in front of her, things would probably have been different. He wouldn’t have been hostile – he’d be flirtatious, obviously – and she’d have no reason to be rude in return.  
  
But, unfortunately, it happened like that. And it goes without saying that this particular messed up meeting set off the tone of their relationship.  
  
_Rivalry_.  
  
Training matches? Competition. A little girl needs saving? Competition. We both have a math test on the same day? Competition. Going against each other became second nature to them even in things where it made no sense to be competing or there was no positive outcomes at all in winning.  
  
In most occasions this animosity was amusing to their friends – who knew, of course, that it was mostly just the undeniable sexual tension between them. But they thought that once the two idiots  _finally_  got together, things would get better.  
  
They thought  _wrong_.  
  
Becoming a couple happened smoothly for them and it was clear that they were good for each and were happy with this new stage of their relationship. That did not mean the end of any rivalry, though. Angry fights turned into playful banter, but it still happened in the same frequency – more often, actually – and over even smaller things.  
  
Some competitions, though, were in the kind of situation that friends and family and pretty much anyone does  _not_ know of.  
  
Like now.  
  
“ _Wally_.” Artemis eyes are needy as she says his name, but her voice comes out stronger and nothing but demanding.  
  
He grins against her collarbone but doesn’t actually stop kissing his way down as he asks “yeah?”  
  
“Just-“ She stops to swallow down the  _sound_  threatening to leave her mouth and tries again. “Just get on with it.”  
  
He chuckles and continues kissing down until the hollow between her breasts before he stops there and looks up at her. “If you’re such in a hurry, you know you could just…” He trails off and she puffs some air out, somewhat annoyed. He laughs again and prepares to continue his ministrations when in a truly Artemis move he somehow finds himself sprawled on the bed as her body covers his.  
  
“I could what? Take control of the situation?” She asks with a teasing smirk on her swollen lips and he pretends to be annoyed even though not a single muscle in his body could ever be bothered by his girlfriend on top of him.  
  
He tries to think of something to say, but just as he opens his mouth her lips find his neck and her hand finds his boxer and he just  _loses_  it. Well, not entirely. He  _almost_  moans, but manages to bite his lip and stop the sound from coming.  
  
“You are such a tease.” He says through gritted teeth as both her mouth and her hands keep  _doing_  things and he just wants to give up but he knows he  _can’t_. He still has some pride left. Granted, it’s fading, but it’s still there.  
  
She moves her head up to look at him, but her hand doesn’t stop. Her eyes shine playfully as she repeats his words, “if you’re in such a hurry, you could just…” except when she stops speaking her hand squeezes him and before he can even think his eyes shut down and his mouth opens up.  
  
He moans.  
  
She laughs and he mutters  _dammit_  under his breath. Soon her head moves again and with her mouth really close to his ear, she murmurs: “I win.” It sends shivers down his body and then, as if they were not just trying to see who could go longer without moaning, she continues assaulting his neck and his underparts.  
  
And, yeah, she’s always complaining that he’s super cheesy, but he just can’t miss this opportunity, not when she’s half naked on top of him and they’re moments away from having sex.  
  
“Hmm, I definitely think  _I_  win.”  
  
She smacks his chest but he can feel her smile against his skin.  
  
_Worth it_. 


End file.
